


Pros and Cons of Sleep

by Sachiela



Series: Voltron Secret Santa Make-up Gifts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, They both just really need to go to bed, Voltron Secret Santa 2018, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: When Pidge notices that Hunk has fallen asleep over his work, she tells him he should go to bed. But he refuses unless she'll sleep as well.





	Pros and Cons of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For adriatic-see on Tumblr
> 
> You asked for fluff and cuteness. I hope this delivers and that you enjoy.
> 
> ...I might have channeled my wife (who stays up far too late most nights) when writing Pidge in this a little too well, according to her.

“So then if we program this to…” Pidge starts, trailing off when she realizes Hunk’s no longer leaning over her shoulder to listen to what she’s saying.

She looks over and sees him slumped over the bit of machinery he’d been working on while she coded the next bit of their project. Checking the time, she can’t say she’s surprised. It’s nearly two in the morning and Hunk had been up early the previous morning working on something else with Shiro and Allura to help with his new arm. Not to say the arm didn’t work great with Allura’s crystal from her circlet, but sometimes it needed tune-ups, or where it connected with Shiro’s shoulder needed checking to make sure the skin and metal were cooperating.

Basically the same as any other machine.

Saving her work, she stretches for a moment, feeling joints pop all over from being stuck in one position for so long. She smiles as she remembers how disgusted Lance had looked when she did that around him once. Joints loosened back up, she slides over to sit next to Hunk and shakes his shoulder slightly. “Hey, you should get to bed if you’re gonna fall asleep here,” she whispers, keeping up the motion until Hunk finally shifts and blinks up at her.

“Mm...what time is it?”

“Time for you to get a watch,” Pidge quips back automatically, using one of her brother’s favorite lines. When Hunk just looks at her completely confused, she laughs. “O-two-hundred. You really should get to bed. Your neck is going to be all kinds of painful in the morning if you don’t.”

Realizing just how late it is seems to bring a little more awareness to Hunk’s eyes as he sits up and stretches, already moving his neck uncomfortably. Pidge makes a mental note to ask Lance to help him with that tomorrow. Her hands may be great with electronics, but she was never good at helping squishy humans.

“You’re coming to bed, too, right?” Hunk asks, running one hand through his hair sleepily.

Pidge shakes her head. “No, I’ve still got a bit more here to do.”

“You’re not staying here all night again.”

“I won’t. I just want to get through these next few lines.”

Hunk sighs, sitting back in his chair. “You say that every time and I find you the next morning with bloodshot eyes still staring at your screen. Is anything you’re working on right now going to blow up if you walk away?”

Okay, that was _one time_. Low blow. “No, but--”

“But nothing. You need to sleep, too, hun. No matter how cool it would be, neither of us are robots. And even if we were, we’d need time shut down to not overload our systems, right?”

Hunk has a point, as much as Pidge hates to admit it. She knows she’s slowing down for the day and that she’s more likely to make mistakes if she keeps pushing, but she always feels like there’s just so much she has to get done, always something else to work on, and sleeping feels like a waste of valuable time in comparison, even though she really knows it’s not.

She lets out a frustrated breath, using it to blow her bangs away from her face briefly. “I know, but I really want to get through this.”

Reaching out, Hunk pets through her hair and she leans into the touch, such a small gesture making her feel more tired as if through some kind of witchcraft. “I know you do, but it’s really not good for you in the long run to keep doing this. And I know you know this. So come to bed with me, yeah? We’ll get some rest and then you can attack it later with fresh eyes.”

“You drive a hard bargain, but I accept I guess,” Pidge responds with a tired smile, letting Hunk pull her to her feet and following him out of their shared workspace to their bedroom.

They change quickly to loose shorts and t-shirts before Hunk grabs her brush and starts gently coaxing the tangles out of her hair. She’s always happy to let him do this, little pleasant tingles going up and down her spine with each pass of the brush until her hair is silky smooth again, even with it’s random waves.

“Need it out of your face tonight?”

Pidge nods, partially because she doesn’t want him to stop just yet. “Don’t want to wake up eating my own hair again.”

Hunk chuckles and works carefully, making two small French braids on either side of Pidge’s head to hold the majority of her hair out of her face while she sleeps. It’ll end up making it extra wavy in the morning, but that’s much easier to handle in her opinion.

Braids tied back, Hunk presses a quick kiss to the top of her head before they shuffle over to the bed, settling in quickly to sleep. Pidge always thought, long before they got together, that Hunk gave the best hugs, and he’s also very much a delight to cuddle with in general. He’s better than any pillow she’s ever used.

“Hey, wake me up if I’m not up by 9, ‘kay?” she whispers and he hums noncommittally in reply. It’s enough for her, even if she’s certain that he’ll make sure she sleeps in instead of setting any sort of alarm.

Hunk’s hand rests at the base of her skull, gently carding through the loose strands there, lulling her to sleep. She feels another quick kiss on the top of her head which brings a smile to her lips just as she drops off.

When she finally does wake up, she knows it’s much later than she wanted, even if there’s no sunlight in their room to give her a way to judge the time. Feeling Hunk’s hand petting through her hair again, though, she tucks a little closer and breaths a sigh of contentment. Coding can wait a little longer, she supposes.


End file.
